legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sim533/Coming Soon: Monster Trials
We're getting really close to the release of S14 - a series all about Halloween. LEGO Minifigures Online will soon have an update so players can also get Series 14 in-game and PLAY with them! :) Getting Series 14 in-game is possible WITHOUT buying them. But they won't be given away in-game for nothing... Players must survive Monster Trials in order to receive parts for them! :D Like Tomium already mentioned: "The Monster Trials are a short sequence of playfields, much in the light of what you'd find in Lost Creations, but with a couple of new surprises." "The idea with the Monster Trials is to have a bit of randomly generated content to break the pace or hunt minifigures alongside the Story progression of the game. The content of the Trials automatically scales to your level, so you can do them at any time regardless of how far into the story you are! The level of difficulty of the Monster Trials is tuned to be lower than that of Lost Creations. We hope that this content will also help bridge the gap between the normal story content and what you'll find once you tackle the challenges of Lost Creations." How to get to Monster Trials The entrance to the Monster Trials can be found at the LEGO Center - the part that is still inaccessible for now - but to enter you will need to spend a Ticket ( ). Tickets can be collected when finishing area quests, dungeons or upon defeating champions in Adventure Worlds. Buy HEY, there's another way for getting tickets. When you buy a minifigure bag of Series 14 in the shop with one of the 16 good-looking minifigures, players get 3 tickets when they redeem the game code from the collector sheet in-game. Expect a lot of codes be around on the internet as redeeming codes also require the redeemers to purchase the game. An admission fee will be asked of 1 ticket everytime entering the Monster Trials. The Monster Trials Explore and survive the perils of these invite only trials devised by the ingenious mind of Scientist. The Monster Trials consist of 3 levels. Forsaken Crypt or Lunar Faire is the first level, Cursed or Haunted Grove is the second level and the last level is the Monster Laboratory! The place where loot will spawn. 1a) Forsaken Crypt Forsaken Crypt is the level that looks similar to some level in Lost Creations. The task here is to defeat enemies. When you've defeated enough, you can advance to the newer and more 'surprising' levels. During one of my runs through Monster Trials, I've came accross a level with Chickens. So, the corrupted Chicken Suit Guy Level is in here too. If you don't see chickens, you will see enemies which are S14 minifigures (and some regular ones too). You'll see the Monster Plant, Zombie Businessman, Wolf Guy and many more as enemies. Having a look at their abilities in action is here possible. 1b) Lunar Faire Idem as Forsaken Crypt. You get either this level or Forsaken Crypt. 2a) Haunted Grove Haunted Grove is what I find the most awesome level in these Monster Trials. The lights are out, it's darkness and the players are seeing NOTHING. The task here is to find the minifigures in the darkness. They are scared and waiting for a superhero to save them. Regular enemies will be around but you don't see them. The environment itself is a labyrinth - even if the lights are on. Tough level where the time will be needed to watch closely if playing solo. (There's an achievement here to beat this level without lights! ) 2b) Cursed Grove Cursed Grove is another 2nd level possiblity. It's either this one or Haunted Grove. In Cursed Grove, you are in the same labyrinth as Haunted Grove. The lights are on, but you have to find the bosses here which are placed on randomly places. The bosses are S14 minifigures. Tough level where the time will be needed to watch closely if playing solo. (There's an achievement here to beat this level in 1:30 minute solo! ) 3) Monster Laboratory The Monster Laboratory is the playfield where the Monster Scientist is brewing his potions. There's a huge TESLA tower (called Tesla Tower v2.0) which needs to be defended. From all sides, monster including S14 minifigures are attacking the tesla tower. After a few waves, you're done and the Monster Scientist is getting into action. He spawns 2 gigantuans attacking you and the Tesla Tower. It's your task to defeat both the gigantuans and the Monster Scientist while keeping the tesla tower from being undefeated. Once done, you successfully passed the monster trials. The data gathered will be used in his research. The loot is given on the place where the Monster Scientist was and consist out of 2 random S14 parts. All S14 are blue rarity. Oh, and if you fail these Monster Trials, then no loot is given. MUHAHAHA! My opinion: This is an awesome addition to the current game. The Monster Trials are adding replayability to area quests, because that will be the main source for getting them. The Trials are also short and fun, good for if you have around 15 minutes to spend. Unlike LC, it doesn't take hours. Seeing that LC's new loot was a success and everybody kept playing LC, I'm thinking that this Monster Trials will be even more successful. This update is coming soon to LMO, but I don't know an exact date to when it will come. I wonder, who will be the first to get them all? xD Thanks for reading and the hunt is on! Category:Blog posts Category:News